venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Fixing Jimmy
''This is a fan fiction depicting a young Jimmy Casket while he was in prison after killing his parents, any information in this article is not real unless said so by the VenturianTale team. Art credit goes to BenPlus on deviantart. '' 10 year old Jimmy Casket was marched down a hallway of the prison that he had been held at for the past two years of his life, since he killed his parents. He was wearing the prison uniform, a mask to prevent him from biting people, and shackles binding his hands and feet. Two guards walked along side him to try to keep him under control. Like every day for the past three months, the guards escorted him into the psychiatric ward and strapped him to a hospital bed with one guard on each side. Dr. Calvieri walked in and sat in a chair next to his bed, her brown hair in a ponytail and her lab coat as white as ever. He secretly wished her coat was more red, but saying so would put him in isolation for a week. "How are you doing today, Jimmy?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Well, I would be a lot better if these hand cuffs weren't so chaffing" "Now, Jimmy, you know the rules. Perhaps if you weren't so violent the guards could take them off during our meetings" "I'm not that violent, I'm just trying to have some fun!" He cheered "And what of last week at lunch?" "That wasn't my fault, he took my juice!" He looked over to the other side of the room and saw another boy in a hospital bed. He looked about 15 and was missing his left ear and part of his eyebrow. Jimmy smiled from behind his mask and the boy quickly looked away. "Jimmy, you need to learn to control your feelings. That kind of behavior is not accepted in society!" She calmly scolded. Sometimes he hated how calm and nice she was. "Well then society is wrong! And besides, I'm in perfect control of my feelings, that's why I'm so good! It's not my fault if I wanna stab stab stab!" One of the guards stepped in-between Jimmy and the doctor, but she gently pushed him aside. "Jimmy, today I'm going to try something new" she said "Oh, good! This has been getting really boring!" "I've called in a favor from my good friend, Dr. Reynolds. Hes a hypnotist" Jimmy rolled his eyes "A hypnotist, doc, really! I think you've gone as crazy as me!" "Bring him in please" she asked. The doors at the other side of the room opened and a guard escorted in a short man with a receding hair line, a big bushy beard, and gold rimmed glasses. He sat down in a chair next to Dr. Calvieri. "Hello, my name is Dr. Reynolds. I believe your name is Jimmy?" He asked "How did you figure that out, did you read my mind?" Jimmy asked sarcastically. "Jimmy, please behave!" Dr. Calvieri asked Dr. Reynolds pulled out a file from his leather brief case and opened it, adjusting his glasses. "It says here that you suffer from multiple personality disorder and have homicidal tendencies" before Jimmy can make a snarky remark, he put down the file and continued. "Jimmy, Im going to ask you to close your eyes. Go to a calm place, a place without your murderous thoughts. I would like you to search for Gregory." Jimmy laughed. "Oh, please! Doc, Gregory isn't in here anymore. He's just as alive as mommy and daddy!" "That's not true!" Dr. Reynolds said. "Though one personality can be more dominant than another, one cannot simply destroy another. Gregory is somewhere inside your mind, and I would like for you to try and find him!" "But what if I don't wanna?" Jimmy whines "It's fun being Jimmy, I get to stab stab stab!" "Just do as the doctor asks." Dr. Calvieri asked. "Oh, fine!" Jimmy closed his eyes and went into his memories. Maybe I can pretend to be Gregory so I can finally get out of here, Jimmy thought. But, no, Dr. Calvieri knows him too well. He might as well find Gregory so these two will leave him alone. He searched his memories for where he thought he might be. Where did I last put him, he asked himself. Oh, yes! The night of my first stab! Then he went back to the memory of him killing his parents. He started laughing to himself self out loud. "Where are you now, Jimmy?" Dr. Reynolds asked. "Just the first time I stab stab stabbed!" He laughed. "Well, if you think it might help bring out Gregory, then do as you please." One of the guards put a hand on Dr. Reynolds shoulder. "The purpose of this is to stop him killing, not for him to remanisee about it." The guard said "Him thinking about things like that only feeds his insanity" Dr. Calvieri added. "No, no, no. I don't think the violence is a product of his insanity" Dr. Reynolds said. "One doesn't have to be insane to be a killer, perahps he is just both." While they were talking, Jimmy had been going deeper into his mind. He was reliving instances in his memories that he had long forgotten. He remembered the night when he first spoke with cardboard friend, and it triggered something. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up in his bed, but the straps held him back. All three of the guards flinched. Dr. Reynolds leaned in and asked "What is it, Jimmy, did it work?" "Who's Jimmy?" He asked. The two doctors looked at each other in disbelief. Dr. Calvieri asked "Gregory, is that you?" "Who's Gregory? Who are you people? Where are we?" The boy asked "The boy must have unlocked something, someone. A third personality perhaps!" "What are you talking about?" Dr. Calvieri put a hand on his arm and said "It doesn't matter. What is your name?" He thought for a moment, then said "Uh, Johnny. Yeah, I like Johnny!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Jimmy Casket FanFiction Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family